OOS 38
Notunoth 16, the party takes a brief vacation in Oceanside before leaving for the Mirage Temple. It occurred between sessions 21 and 22. OOS 39 occurs at the same time. OOS 40 occurs immediately after. Transcript Gloom: make an investigation check Kiono: 9 Veggrek: “Of course.” Veggrek says quietly, curling up on Ondo’s chest underneath his inert arms. Gloom: Kiono searches for Edger, because it shouldn't be difficult to find a tortle. But after searching a few locations, she's unable to find him. She does, after 40 minutes of searching, stumble upon an exceptionally dark alley. Kiono: I'm shocked she gave it the full 40 minutes, but excellen--It's Akaros isn't it. Gloom: a perception check Kiono: 20 Gloom: It's totally Akaros, swirl-moping in the shadows Kiono: If there is a portion of him particularly swirly in one spot that looks particularly stabbable, Kiono would like to stab him with the halberd - or at least try to since he is rather incorporeal. She's trying to make a point (hur hur) more than actually damage him. Gloom: an attack roll Kiono: 25 Gloom: that's a hit, alright Akaros: "Hello, Kiono, come to vanquish me like the hero you pretend to be?" Akaros says, his body swirling up around the shaft of the halberd, and then out into the open air. Kiono: "What was that?" she hisses, angry. Akaros: "You're all allowed to run away, why can't I?" He says. It's not really a question Kiono: "Because unfortunately your presence is required in order to keep another of our party members functional. If you're going to be this unreliable, I might see what I can do about vanquishing you." Akaros: "So because I am necessary I get to be treated like a tool to be discarded?" The six eyes narrow in the darkness. Kiono: Kiono takes a long, deep breath. She is still angry, but her voice is somewhat quieter when she says, "You're not the only tool around here, and you've yet to be discarded. Are you planning on coming back any time soon, or will we have to drag him back to the inn on our own?" Akaros: "Soon. It was not my intent to leave him for too long." Akaros says after a long pause. "It's... taxing, being blamed for his emotions. He needs to learn that they don't have anything to do with me. I couldn't influence him in that way if I tried." "Probably." Kiono: "Very well. We'll... probably stay at the beach until you return." Kiono turns to leave, but stops, looks back at him. "What did you mean, 'hero I pretend to be'? I'm not pretending to be a hero." Akaros: "Not gonna lie," Akaros says, "I just said it because it sounded cool." Kiono: "I see." She turns again, but still doesn't make any progress. She sighs and without looking at him says, "Would you rather come back on your own or with me?" Akaros: "Uh. I guess I'll come back with you." He swirls forward and settles on Kiono's head like a dapper top hat. Kiono: This hat is ridiculous, but fine. Kiono goes back to the group. Hopefully Edger has returned already on his own. She's been gone a '''while'.'' Edger: Indeed Edger has Edger has brought a small table from the inn, and set it up on the beach, where he has deployed snacks. He seems otherwise unconcerned. and Ondo, have anything to say to Edger? Veggrek: “Ondo, do you want a snack?” Ondo: "What, how would I - no, thank you. Edger, do you know where Vale is? She ran off somewhat upset." Veggrek: “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I forgot.” Edger: "No, can't say I've seen her." He says calmly. Veggrek: “...Are you worried? You don’t seem worried.” “Not that— Not that there’s any right way to— Never mind.” Veggrek presses himself against Ondo’s chest, looking a bit like he’s trying to hide there. Edger: "No, why would I be worried?" Veggrek: “Well, Vale is— she’s upset, and I understand you’re her teacher...?” Edger: "Yes, both those things seem likely." Ondo: Ondo tilts his head at Edger, but says nothing. Edger: "R-Vale, will always return in time." He says simply. "If she doesn't want to be found, then it is not yet time to find her." Veggrek: “...Oh. Okay.” “I mean, she knows where we’ll be, I suppose...” Edger: "Indeed." He says. Category:OOS